


Star Wars & Peace.

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Leia's P.O.V.Episode 1X.A Five times plus one fic.The winds of change blow...





	Star Wars & Peace.

1.  
How long, will I have to continue this hard fight?  
Ahh my will has almost been shattered many times before.

2.  
Will my long hard-fought battle, ever become a ceasefire?  
Ahh if the Journals Whill it to happen.

3.  
Will I live to see true peace, throughout the galaxy?  
Ahh the limits of time alone, will tell.

4.  
Will the great divide between light and dark, blend into softer shades?  
Ahh I may not even be around, if it is ever achieved.

5.  
Will my treasured memories of Luke and Han, ever fade from my in-sight?  
Ahh the Force only knows such limits.

Plus One.  
Ahh, who are you my little green friend?

A friend-I am. Need one-do you?  
Answers-I have. Always with you-I will remain...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the memory of our Princess Leia.  
> The late great Carrie Fisher.  
> Flown but not forgotten...  
> Yes I have mentioned before that Leia WILL be in Episode 1X. by showing some unseen footage from The Force Awakens. Possibly any suitable new un-seen ones from The Last Jedi?  
> (1year to wait!) I own nothing of anything remotely connected to the Star Wars franchise.


End file.
